Heroes' Quest
Walkthrough Skills: * Note: Temporary boosts may be used to reach the skill level requirements. | items = * Fishing rod * Fishing bait * Harralander Potion (unf) * Pickaxe * Anti-dragon shield (for when in Taverley Dungeon) * Ice gloves (obtained during quest) * Dusty key (obtained during the quest) or 70 agility using the obstacle pipe (can use boost) * For Black Arm Gang members: Black full helmet, Black platebody, and Black platelegs * For Phoenix Gang members: any bow and any arrows or crossbow and bolts or Mage equipment * Food (preferably high-healing); Swordfish or higher recommended. *30 coins for the trip to Karamja, though it is not neccesary for players with the Ring of Charos (a). | kills = * Entrana Fire Bird (level 2) * Grip (level 22) (Phoenix gang only, range) * Jailer (level 47) (to obtain the Dusty key) * Ice Queen (level 111) Note: You must have a partner who is the opposite gang member to you in order to finish the quest, and who must be able to start the quest too, your partner may already have completed the quest! * See Shield of Arrav for more information. }} Encountered NPCs Achetties (Heroes' Guild), Gerrant (Gerrant's Fishy Business in Port Sarim), Velrak the Explorer (Black Knights jail in Taverley Dungeon), Katrine (Varrock), Straven (Varrock), Trobert (Brimhaven), Gruber (Brimhaven), Grip (Brimhaven), Alfonse the Waiter (Brimhaven), Charlie the Cook (Brimhaven). Start Talk to Achietties outside the Heroes Guild about joining the guild. Achietties will tell you that to join, you have to get three items: The Firebird's Feather, Cooked Lava Eel and the Master Thieves Armband. Those can be retrieved and brought to her in any order. Firebird's Feather *The first item on the list is the Ice Gloves. Bring armour, a good weapon, a pickaxe, some food (preferably high-healing food, Swordfish or higher recommended), and any other gear you would need to kill the level 111 Ice Queen. Note:If you already have Ice Gloves skip to the part where you kill the firebird. *Go to White Wolf Mountain (east of Catherby, west of Taverley). Enter the mountain at the south entrance, and walk/run to the north of the mountain until you come to a rock slide (it should be near some ladders). Use a pickaxe on the rock slide and go through it (50 mining required). Once you are through, you will be near level 57 Ice Warriors and three ladders. *'Note': It is important to follow these directions, as going up the wrong ladder will not allow you to climb back down, so you'll have to start over. *Use the South ladder, and go down the south-west tunnel. Go up the ladder at the end. Once you go up, you will see level 53 Ice Giants there. There should be 2 ladders next to the one you came up. Take the East ladder down. Go north through the long tunnel with level 61 Ice Spiders (the spiders in the tunnel do not show up on mini-map) and level 53 Ice Warriors. The tunnel makes a loop, and ends at a ladder. Go up the ladder, then go down the other ladder. Continue down the tunnel until it opens up into a large room with a lot of level 57 Ice Warriors and the Ice Queen. Be careful, because this is a multi-combat area, so you will be attacked by multiple enemies at once. *'Note: A dwarf multicannon can be used to defeat the ice queen. ' *The Ice Queen is level 111 and, if your combat level is low, may be aggressive against you. If you stand behind or to the side of the throne, you can avoid the Ice Warriors and can still attack the Ice Queen if positioned right. Kill her and she will drop the Ice Gloves. This is where you can use a teleport spell to get out of the tunnel quickly. You can also use the ladder near her throne as a one-way escape exit. *The Ice Queen is possible to kill with 3 special attacks from a dragon longsword *Next, you have to go kill the Entrana firebird. Talk to the Monk of Entrana at Port Sarim to get to Entrana (make sure your armour and weapon is in the bank, see here for equipment you're allowed to bring). The Entrana firebird is at the northeast part of Entrana. Go to the northern part of the island west of the law altar. Kill the firebird and it will drop the Fire feather. Make sure you are wearing the Ice Gloves when you pick it up. The firebird has only 50 hp. * Cooked Lava Eel Level 53 Fishing, Level 53 Cooking and Level 25 Herblore are required. (Please note, you need fishing bait when fishing with Oily Fishing Rod for the Lava eel) *Go to Port Sarim and talk to Gerrant at the fishing shop (Gerrant's Fishy Business). He will give you a bottle of Blamish snail slime, but you will still need a vial of water and a Harralander (or a Harralander potion (unf) ) to make the Oily Fishing Rod. *Once you have the items, use the Harralander with the vial of water, then the unfinished potion with the blamish snail slime. This requires level 25 herblore, or level 24 with the aid of Greenman's ale. Use the made blamish oil with a normal fishing rod to get an oily fishing rod. If you don't have any fishing bait, buy it from Gerrant now. *To find Lava eel, you need to go to the Taverley Dungeon. Make sure you bring Fishing Bait. You may wish to bring an Anti-dragon shield, armour, a weapon, food, and an anti-poison potion. *If you already have 70 agility or a Dusty Key, you can skip this step and go straight to the room with the Blue Dragons. If not, keep walking deep into the dungeon, you will go past level 18 and 22 Skeletons, level 19 Ghosts, level 33 Black Knights, level 42 Magic Axes, and level 20 Poison Scorpions. Go past a bridge and continue south-west past Hill Giants, and you will enter a fortress with a few Black Knights. Go through east into a jail, and kill the Jailer and pick up his Jail key. Use it with the jail cell holding Velrak the Explorer. Talk to him to get the Dusty key. Now head north back past the Hill Giants and go over the bridge crossing the lava and then north past the Chaos Dwarves and the Lesser Demons. Once you get past, you must "Use" the Dusty key on the door to the west. You will then be in a room with Baby Blue Dragons and Blue Dragons. *Go across the room and down the tunnel until you get to three fishing spots. This is where you can fish for the Lava eel. Use your oily fishing rod to catch some. This requires 53 fishing, but a Fish pie, Fishing potion, or Admiral pie can be used to do it at a lower level. Be advised that there are three Baby Blue Dragons here as well as a Dusty Key spawn in this area. Now teleport/walk back out. Find a range or make a fire and cook the Lava Eel to get a Cooked Lava Eel. *Note: Lava eels can also be fished in the Lava Maze in the Wilderness, but this is not recommended, as it is more dangerous there. Master Thieves Armband You will need the help of a friend in the opposite gang. (The assisting friend can have already completed this quest. There is a section of the RuneScape Forums devoted to helping match people up that need partners for this quest. The forum warns, "Buying one from a player and not doing the quest part required to obtain it, will show in the quest journal as not being completed yet. Thus, buying one would be a waste of money.") Also, finding a partner might be easier on World 100 (Group Questing), as there might be others seeking partners there as well. Black Arm Gang Note: If you have already completed the quest and are helping a friend, then you do not need the Black armour or the id papers. *Go to Varrock and talk to Katrine, and she will tell you the gang password: "Four leafed clover." *She will tell you that you have to steal some candlesticks that belong to ScarFace Pete who lives in Brimhaven. You need to get the Id papers first though. *Go to Brimhaven and find the gang office, which is the building east of the bar. Talk to Trobert there and he will give you the ID paper, which you will need to get into ScarFace Pete's mansion. *Before going to ScarFace Pete's Mansion, you need to get a Black full helmet, Black platebody and Black Platelegs (trimmed will not work). You can get the Black full helmet and Black platelegs from the Champions' Guild, and you can obtain a Black platebody from the Varrock Armour Store near the General Store for 3,840gp. Once you have the disguise, put it on. *When you try to enter ScarFace Pete's Mansion (the large building in the North West section of town) you will be stopped by Garv. Show him the ID paper and he will let you inside. *Go talk to Grip inside and ask him if there is anything you can do, and he will give you a Miscellaneous Key. Leave the building and give the key to your Phoenix Gang friend. Now wait until your Phoenix Gang friend is at his area (see below). Once he/she is, go into the northeast room of the entrance and search the chest or the wall cabinet; Grip will then come into the room, yelling at you to stop rummaging through his things. Shut the door right away when he enters the room to be sure he stays there long enough for the Phoenix Gang member to shoot him. Your Phoenix Gang friend will range or mage him, and Grip will drop his key. *Using the keys, go to the treasure room (West part of the mansion), search the chests on the left, and take the candlesticks. Go out the way you came, and meet your Phoenix Gang friend. Give one candlestick to him/her. *Go back to Varrock and talk to Katrine. She will give you the Master Thieves Armband. Phoenix Gang *Go to Varrock and talk to Straven. He tells you to steal candlesticks that belong to ScarFace Pete who lives in Brimhaven, and tells you the Phoenix Gang has associates in Brimhaven on Karamja: Charlie the Cook and Alfonse the Waiter. Straven will give you the password: "Gherkin." Stop by a bank and get your ranged weapon and ammunition before departing for Karamja. To get a partner it is recommended to use the RuneScape forums, or ask a friend to help you in the opposite gang. *First, get the Miscellaneous key from your Black Arm Gang friend. He will be at the building just west of the Shrimp and Parrot bar in Brimhaven. *Go to the Shrimp and Parrot Bar. Once you are there, talk to Alfonse the Waiter and then to Charlie the Cook. Give them the password. *Charlie the Cook will tell you about a secret panel. Go through the panel, where you will see some Guard Dogs. Get past these and into the mansion by the west side door. Once inside, use the Miscellaneous key on the north door. This brings you in a closet with a window into a room with a cupboard. Wield the bow and arrows if using ranged, and shoot/cast through the hole in the west wall at Grip. He will drop the keys for your Black Arm Gang friend. Telekinetic grab cannot be used on the keys. *Your Black Arm Gang friend will get two candlesticks and trade you one of them. Go back to Varrock and talk to Straven to get the Master Thieves Armband. Ending *Go back to the Heroes' Guild, talk to Achietties outside and give her the three collected items. Congratulations, Quest complete! Rewards *1 quest point *Access to the Heroes' Guild *Access to another Black Arm Gang hideout in Brimhaven (if you are in the Black Arm Gang) *Access to the garden beside Scarface Pete's house (if you are in the Phoenix gang) *Ability to wield Dragon battleaxe and Dragon mace and buy the aforementioned items from the Heroes' Guild weapon shop *3,075 Experience *3,075 Experience *3,075 Experience *3,075 Experience *2,075 Experience *2,725 Experience *2,825 Experience *1,575 Experience *1,575 Experience *2,257 Experience *2,575 Experience *1,325 Experience Music unlocked *Beyond (unless you've already finished Fishing Contest) *Dunjun (unless you've already entered the Taverley Dungeon) *Royale (unless you've already entered the Black knight's Base) Required for Completing *Legends' Quest *Throne of Miscellania Trivia *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I should be proud, as few are eligible to enter the notoriously exclusive Heroes' Guild. Nothing can stop me now." *A slip up in this quest is the fact that lava eels live in lava yet you cook them on a fire which is a significantly lower temperature. However, the examine text of the cooked lava eel states that it looks cooler cooked. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So after I had retrieved all the items, I became a member of the Heroes' Guild!" *The official world for group questing is World 100. Category:Quests